bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dharak (Samueljoo)
Dharak (ダラク, Daraku), also called Dharaknoid (ダラクノイド, Darakunoido), was a four-legged dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius. His Battle Gear is AirKor. His new first appearance, the third Guardian Bakugan of Samuel Nakaoka Joo. He is the direct descendant of the original Dharaknoid, one of two original Bakugan. He was later mutated to Razenoid after his next evolution Phantom Dharak. Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the partner of Emperor Barodius. He is from the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the biological makeup of one of the two original Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents and only Emperor Barodius can bring out the best of his abilities. Personality Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors the latter's former rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak can't be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios's, having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. His personality also appears to be similar to his brawling partner, Barodius, being devious, quiet and hot-tempered. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52, he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He also combined with his Battle Gear (AirKor) and defeated lots of Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, he only appeared for a few seconds talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, he appears by Barodius' side again, saying that the brawlers they took from Earth weren't bad brawlers. In episode 10, he appears once again talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. In episode 14, he battles Lumino Dragonoid and uses the Colossus pieces to become Dharak Colossus. Before Lumino Dragonoid appeared to battle, Dharak Colossus destroyed the 2nd Shield. He also first met with Drago, calling him a "Worthless lizard". When they both get close to each other, a bright light appeared, and all Gundalians were sent back to Gundalia. In episode 21, he battled against Sabator and his Battle Gear Chompixx. He lost in the first round due to Sabator using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear Ability Card but in the second round he defeated Sabator but he managed to survive due to the Sacred Orb transferring him between dimensions. In episode 23, he attacks Ren and Sid because Sid escaped from Kazarina's Lab. When Dan tries to convince Ren to switch sides he tells Dan that his efforts to turn Ren are useless. In episode 24, he uses the Colossus parts to form Dharak Colossus to permanently destroy the restored 2nd Shield and ends up facing Drago. He defeats him with ease and punctures a hole in the second shield. But before he can continue Ren switches sides and Linehalt attacks him. In episode 25, he detaches from his Colossus parts and then attached to AirKor to try combat Ren and Linehalt. He won the first round but in the second round Linehalt unleashed his Forbidden Power, causing Dragonoid Colossus to appear and stop the battle. In episode 29, it was revealed that he and Drago were direct descendants from the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid. In episode 31, he battled Blitz Dragonoid with his Battle Gear (Axator Gear) and Jakalier. He defeated Jakalier and his Battle Gear (AirKor) defeat Blitz Dragonoid 's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but he wasn't able to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and he was first seen to be defeated in a full battle. In episode 33, he appeared talking to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina about Drago. He also said "That he has never evolved before" and also said "If you can evolve me, evolve me now!". In episode 34, Kazarina fused Blitz Dragonoid's DNA with Dharak's, which caused him to evolve into Phantom Dharak. When Kazarina fused his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid he was screaming because it hurt so badly because it was forced evolution. Power Rangers: Dimension Program In episode 1, the meteorite was destroyed and the Dark Core is formed into as a egg. After felling into the meteorite, the egg hatched into newborn Darkus Dharaknoid, but he has name Dharak. Ability Cards in Bakugan * Thunder Probe:Tranfers all the G power of the opponant to Dharak. * Darkness Glow:Reduces the G power of the opponant to 0. * Westwall Shield:Nulifies the opponant's ability and protect Dharak from his attack. * Exodus Waver:Nulifies the opponant's gate card. * High Skewed Waver:Adds a Darkus Bakugan in the battle. * Darkness Waver:Adds 1200Gs to Dharak. * Evil Blast (Evil Blow):Attracks all the opponant's into Dharak's gate card and freeze them. Ability Cards in Power Rangers * 'Darkus Released:'Reflects the opponant's ability and restores the battle damages. * 'Darkus Surge:'Brings the opponant's G power into their base G power and nulifies their battle gear and Dharak G power become higher than the opponant's G power by 200Gs for the rest of the battle. * 'Darkus Combat:'Absorbs the opponant's ability and adds a darkus bakugan in the battle. Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier and Phosphos, Dharak is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do this, you pull down its wings and tail. Its Pyrus version comes in four variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 660 Gs or 700 Gs in the BakuTriad, one that comes with the BakuClip, and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, 690 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in seven variations, with 610 Gs or 750 Gs in BakuTriad, 670 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Pack, and 790 or 750 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Aquos version comes with 720 Gs in Bakutriad and Bakuboost. It is also available with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack. A BakuBlue is 870 Gs for Aquos only at Walmart. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. In Japan, its Darkus version in GP-001 comes with 520G. Trivia * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns but his anime version has purple horns. * His voice in ball form is different from his voice in monster form. * As Dharak Colossus, he seems to have the same abilities, but they're five times stronger. * He seems to not like battling opponents he thinks are weak. * He is very confident of being the most powerful Bakugan, just like Helios, Hydranoid and Naga. * When he merges with Airkor as Dharak Colossus, the middle part of Airkor is left out. * He is a Dharaknoid. *It seems that his Darkus toy in Evil Twin Pack and regular version have inverted detail colors. These color errors might be manufacture errors. *He is one of the few Bakugan to have four legs that come out, along with Hynoid, Terrorclaw, Mantris, Kiran Leones and Damakor. *He, along with Drago, are the direct descendants of the two original Bakugan and have the Ultimate Warrior DNA. *In episode 33, he said that he has never evolved before and that the preview for episode 34 shows him to evolve into Phantom Dharak, proving the Splight variation irrelevant. *Of all the GI Bakugan, Dharak has been released in the most alternately colored forms (BakuGranite, BakuBlue, Crimson & Pearl, and Evil Twin). *His ball form is similar to that of Infinity Helios. *His power level was never revealed. It may have been 100 Gs stronger like Viper Helios in the second season but most likely it might have been the same as his teammates (900 Gs). *Gill called him: ''"our best weapon" ''in episode 34. This may mean that he only sees Bakugan as mindless weapons, likewise Barodius, Kazarina, Airzel and Stoica's bond with their Bakugan is shown to not be one of loving friendship and mutual respect. This is similar to Zenoheld, Hydron, Mylene and Shadow of the Vexos who saw Bakugan, at worst as weapons and at best as animals. Similarly Spectra, Gus, Mira, Ace and Lync originally thought Bakugan were just mindless play-things or animals. Likewise Masquerade at first saw Hydranoid as his pet and was disregardful of his other Bakugan as shown with Reaper and Laserman. *Dharak appears in Bakugan Interspace in the opening of Gundalian Invaders prior to the Brawlers becoming Castle Knights, however, Dharak never battled on Earth. *Dharak is the one of the only 2 Bakugan whose evil twin didn't appear in the anime. The other is Helix Dragonoid. Category:A Vestroia Heroes Category:Bakugan Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains